


Тим и страх.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Change of Essence, Depression, Drama, Gen, Loneliness, OOC, Psychology, Science Fiction, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: тим боялся. боялся себя.





	Тим и страх.

Голоса в голове. Их так много. Сумасшедши много... и все твердят об одном - убить.

Тим сходит с ума. Он воет по ночам, стараясь заглушить их. Отключается от усталости, но даже там его достают. Но уже кое что пострашнее.

_Апекс._

Это имя пугает. Заставляет сжаться в комок, загоняет душу в самые потаенные уголки тела, молит, чтобы этот монстр никогда не нашел.

А ведь все начиналось так хорошо! Транстар с его Талосом 1 выглядел презентабельно. Тим Дрейк, лучший программист с Земли был обязан туда попасть. И попал! Работа шла спокойно, тифоны не лезли в IT-отдел. А Тим знал все. О каждом.

Но даже это не спасло Дрейка от катастрофы.

Они вырвались. Они везде. Куда не зайдёшь. Любой предмет может быть подставой. Любой поворот может таить смерть.

Тогда то на помощь и пришли нейромоды. Их польза стала понятна сразу же, как Тима зажали между запертой стеной и тифоном. Он чуть не умер тогда! Но урок усвоил. Лучше перестраховаться, а потом уже будем думать о последствиях.

Но все пошло опять не по плану. Он перестарался. Он попробовал запретный плод и не смог остановиться. Теперь он был как они. И слышал их.

***

Тим бродил тенью по станции. Он очищал каждую комнатку, каждый отсек, каждую часть корабля. Морган или остальные люди бы не справились. М. Ю был занят делами семьи, ему было не до благополучия остальных. А вот Дрейк.. он ценил чужие жизни и труд. Но он не позволял Саре запомнить его. Она, дура, попытается его спасти. Нельзя. Тима уже не спасти.

Он слышал их. Когда убивал, слышал. Когда касался коралла слышал. Он слышал людей, обращенных в тифонов. Их мольбы о помощи.

Это было ужасно. Голова уже не выдерживает. Казалось, что вот, еще чуть чуть, и она взорвётся! Но этот момент не наступал.

Тим боялся себя. Он не снимал костюм, боясь увидеть под ним не свое тело, а черные сгустки. Он давно не ощущал боли или усталости. Тело будто стало невесомым.. от этих мыслей внутри нарастал ужас, а по лбу стекал холодный пот.

Тим боялся потерять себя. Поэтому жил один, в каюте, не в Грузовом отсеке с остальными. Отдельно. Одиноко. Но зато безопасно для других.

Иногда Тим прослушивал свои звонки папе. Брюс. В глазах набирались слезы, когда он думал о семье. Он больше никогда их не увидит, никогда не вернется. Возможно они там ждут его на Земле, надеяться что он жив. Тим пытается подделать документы, написать себя среди мёртвых, но не выходит. Чертовы датчики на костюме и шлюзах.

Тим надеется, что Морган все взорвёт. И Тим умрет вместе с коралом, с тифонами и своей болью.

***

Дрейк забегает в отсек для шаттла на минутку. Просто мимо проходил, проверить тут все. Он слышит запрос на присоединение. Он узнает голос Брюса и несётся к терминалу. Да! Да! Боже да! Он так ждал! Каждый день, каждый час! Конечно, он согласен!

Он нервно смотрит на открывающийся шлюз и резко понимает. Нельзя. В глаза снова слезы. Он оседает на пол прям рядом с терминалом и нервно сжимает коленку. Он не знает что делать.

Брюс тем временем высаживается и кричит кого нибудь. Неужели его не встречают? Он идет к терминалу, кто то же дал разрешение? И видит сына.. живой. Внутри все бухает вниз и сразу подскакивает. Уейн захватывает сына в объятья и сжимает насколько хватает сил. Он молчит.

А Тим не может больше сдержаться. Он рыдает словно ребенок. Рыдает громко, без стеснения. Голоса отступают, но Дрейку все равно. Ему так плохо. Он пытается показать все папе. Все все. Всю боль и страх. Но выходит только так.

Он не замечает, как из шаттла выбегают военные. Они зачистят станцию, все будет хорошо. А пока Тим просто выплескивал все, что накопил за месяцы прибытия тут.

***

Просыпается юноша в своей каюте и сразу же вскакивает. Губы затряслись. Неужели сон? Нет нет нет! Он кричит от горя, не замечая шагов. Прекращает, только почувствовав тёплые руки на спине, и сразу хватает старшего за одежду, всхлипывая. Он шепчет, что то глупое, что он рад, что он так скучал. Это единственное, что он может выдавить пока что.

***

Тим приходит в норму только через три дня. Все это время он то плакал, то спал. Да даже сейчас он бы не сказал, что очень хорошо.

Он просит Брюса о прогулке по станции. Ему хочется пройтись, забыться. Он слышит голоса тифонов и их ругань на армию, он знает про зачистку, поэтому не боится. А еще потому что рядом папа. С ним все казалось возможным..

Брюс старается не давить. Не спрашивать. Но быть рядом. Он хочет помочь ребёнку. Он видит, все видит. Как тот сломлен, как ему плохо, как.. он изменился. Но Брюс не знает почему так получилось.

Он слушает рассказы Тима. Смотрит, как тот криво улыбается. Ему жаль сына. Он обнимает его и заставляет замолкнуть. Да, он видит как сын снова пустил слезу, но Брюс не ругает. Он готов терпеть его слезы всю жизнь. Лишь бы ему было легче.

Тим рассказывал только о временах до катастрофы. Будто ее не было. С нервным смехом рассказывал о друзьях, возможно уже мёртвых. Это пугало. Будто разум ребенка был настолько надломлен, что он пытался забыть стресс любыми путями.

Но голоса в голове не позволяли.

***

Дрейк напросился в Дендрарий. Ему хотелось к растениям, показать все там Брюсу. Но там все было в коралле. Его личном ужасе.

Уейн почувствовал дрожь пальцев ребенка и чуть обнял, спрашивая. Тим не ответил. Просто повел обратно в лифт, кинув, что расхотелось как то.

***

Тим кричал и зажимался к стене, когда Брюс пытался раздеть ребенка, чтобы уложить в ванну. Он не хотел снимать свой костюм! Он боялся снимать свой костюм. У Брюса вышло это только с боем. И... тело было нормальным. Хотя страх остался, как и напряжение. У Дрейка так и не вышло расслабиться.

У Тима не было будущего, разве какой то душ мог его спасти? От этого было так плохо! Он все не решался сказать папе правду, а тот уже собирался на Землю..

Внутри все холодело при мысли, что он может потерять Брюса как отца. Что тот мог отвернуться от него, возненавидеть за глупость... на Тима возлагалось столько надежд! И он молчал. Не мог набраться мужества.

***

_— Папа... Я не могу вернуться на Землю._

_Я.. монстр, Пап._


End file.
